


2002

by Andre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вольная фантазия о молодых и зелёных Фассбендере с МакЭвоем — без гроша, в кенгурухе и берцах, под проливным ливнем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2002

В чемодан полетело всё: две пары туфлей, рубашка с оторванной пуговицей на манжете, несколько книг, худосочная стопка листов из сценария, погремушка, старенький тёткин калейдоскоп. Чемодан закрылся легко и без усилий: размеренно прожужжала молния, ничего не пришлось впихивать всем миром. У Энн-Мари не было сорочьей страсти к побрякушкам, и со старым хламом она тоже не церемонилась: всё в мусорку, всё на свалку, хватит плодить рассадники пыли, мы не бедняки и не барахольщики.  
Умная женщина — Эни. Её бы в командоры, в режиссёры, в премьер-министры.   
— Ну вот и всё, — наконец сказала она, выпрямившись в полный рост и убрав с лица легкомысленную пшеничную прядку волос, нисколько ей не подходящую. — Боюсь, мне уже пора. Ты звони, если что.  
— Ага, — согласился Джеймс. Соглашаться с Энн-Мари было приятно, потому что она всегда говорила исключительно правильные и умные вещи.   
— В холодильнике есть паэлья — сможешь сам разогреть? Если что, я оставила буклет китайской еды на столе, и, если проголодаешься...  
— Эни. Всё в порядке.  
Смолкнув, она вздохнула и выдвинула длинную ручку чемодана. Сидя на коридорном пуфике, он смотрел, как мимо неспешно проходят её бледные длинные ноги в туфлях на низком каблуке. У самой двери жена остановилась, помялась и, обернувшись, устало произнесла:  
— Ты прости меня. Всё не так должно было быть.  
— Но всё именно так, — он пожал плечами и улыбнулся ей — спокойно, без тени нервозности, чуть-чуть успокаивая, как всегда делал раньше. Давай, милая, не расклеивайся, не надо всего этого — хотя бы из пресловутого уважения к старой любви. Мы ж с тобой взрослые умные люди — ты, конечно, взрослее и умнее, но и я ведь не лыком шит.  
Она на секунду поникла, но пришла в себя, открыла дверь и толкнула чемодан на лестничную площадку.   
— Я закрою, — сказал он в её ровную прямую спину, глядя на светлые волосы, забранные в высокий конский хвост, как у семилетней девочки.   
— Хорошо, — согласилась Эни, обернулась, чтобы обнять его, но в последний момент притормозила и ограничилась неопределённым жестом, по-видимому, означавшим прощание. Джеймс степенно дождался, когда подъедет лифт; молчание показалось гробовым и тяжёлым, и до того, как за Эни сомкнулись двери лифта, он успел подумать, как странно заканчивать семь лет жизни именно так — не в силах сказать друг другу ни единого лишнего слова.  
Есть не хотелось, но он всё равно зачем-то пошёл в сторону кухни. По дороге остановился у открытого опустевшего чулана: в пустых развороченных коробках кое-где проглядывали его прошлогодние кроссовки, чьи-то шорты и даже рыболовные снасти лохматых годов. Джеймс споткнулся о тубус, свинтил крышку и заглянул в продолговатую пыльную темноту: внутри покоился большой театральный плакат. В свернутом виде в поле зрения оказался только неподвижный глаз Эни, загадочно глядящий в никуда.  
Джеймс вытащил плакат, встряхнул его на манер старого ковра и уставился в отпечатанные, чуть поблекшие от времени буквы: 15 ОКТЯБРЯ 2000 — ПРЕМЬЕРА НАШУМЕВШЕГО СПЕКТАКЛЯ «КУКОЛЬНЫЙ ДОМ».  
Но подождите, ведь мы не с того начали.

  
Начинать следовало бы с этого: он мёрз на автобусной остановке в Хаммерсмите, от скуки следя за тем, как на другой стороне улицы демонтируют огромный плакат, рекламирующий «Кукольный дом». Женщина на плакате была спокойная и тяжеловекая, чем-то похожая одновременно на крестьянку и герцогиню — наверное, впечатление укреплялось толстым слоем грима, тонкими губами и своевольным овалом лица. Наверное, она с характером, подумал Джеймс, кутаясь в исхудалую куртку с чужого плеча и прыгая от холода на одной ноге. Такую барышню постесняешься прогнать с кастинга — не чета им, куцым ребятам, всюду попадающим впросак.   
Автобус всё не подходил, не вовремя зарядил мелкий пакостный дождь, и под козырьком остановки, кроме него, никого не было, а козырёк, как назло, нещадно протекал. Дождь капнул за шиворот, какой-то парень в капюшоне задел его плечом, и Джеймс вздрогнул, оторвав взгляд от лица женщины на плакате.  
— На дорогу-то не выбегай, — сказал парень, по-дружески прихватив его за рукав и невежливо отодвинув от проезжей части. — Тебя машина никогда не сбивала, что ли?  
Парень держал в руках гамбургер и аппетитно попахивал горячим хлебом и котлетой с сыром. Джеймс запоздало вспомнил, что сто лет ничего не ел.   
Сначала он увидел гамбургер, затем — тяжеленные армейские берцы, и лишь потом ухватился взглядом за молодое свеженькое лицо с тяжелой квадратной челюстью. Парень улыбнулся (белая кавалькада ровных зубов, как с рекламы «Колгейта»), прищурился и спросил:  
— А мы, кажется, виделись? Ты же из сериала, да?  
Джеймс снова глянул на берцы и хмыкнул. У него и самого месяц назад были точно такие же, на съёмках «Братьев по оружию», — добротные, ладно сшитые, пахнущие нафталином огромные башмаки на толстенной подошве.   
— Реквизит тырить нехорошо.  
— Да ладно тебе, кто их считает? — спросил парень, аппетитно откусил своей идеальной пастью кусок гамбургера, спохватился и протянул Джеймсу крепкую загорелую руку: — Кстати, привет. Меня зовут Майкл, и я суперохрененный актёр.  
— Какое совпадение, — ответил Джеймс, пожав протянутую ладонь и глядя через плечо парня на демонтируемый плакат. Парень, проследив за его взглядом, обернулся и спросил:   
— Ты её знаешь?  
— Неа, — ответил Джеймс. — Но, вот увидишь, однажды я на ней женюсь.   
Майкл недоуменно глянул на него, наклонил голову на плечо и вдруг заржал, чуть не выронив гамбургер.  
— Чувство юмора у тебя что надо.  
— А то. Комик, блин, и юморист!..   
То ли глаза у него были шибко голодные, то ли парень был широкой души, но Майкл, собираясь откусить ещё, покосился на Джеймса и добродушно спросил:  
— Будешь?  
Брезгливым Джеймс не был, но выхватывать из рук недоеденный гамбургер — это уж как-то слишком. В конце концов, где-то в кармане валялась ещё двадцатка, и, по-хорошему, надо бы не гамбургеры трескать, а купить домой что-нибудь вроде картошки. Или макароны вот. Или овсянку. Лучше всего овсянку — в морозилке валялся набор костей для супа, а овсянка на мясном бульоне у него получается такая, что закачаешься.   
С рационом питания немецкой овчарки Джеймс не то чтобы свыкся — просто выбора не было.  
— А, погоди-ка, — сказал Майкл, присев на лавку под козырьком пустой остановки, стряхнул с плеч дурацкий рюкзак в узорчик из зелёных ромбов и принялся ожесточённо в нём рыться. — Ну точно! На, держи. Считай, что тебе повезло.  
И непосредственно протянул Джеймсу второй гамбургер в хрустящей бумажной обёртке — целый и невредимый.   
— Я вообще-то сытый, — сказал Джеймс под аккомпанемент урчащего живота.  
— Ага, — с сарказмом ответил Майкл. — Все мы тут очень сытые, пока роли есть. Гамбургер забери — я его вечно держать не буду.  
Надо было отказаться. Точно надо было. Кто, в конце концов, такой этот Майкл — брат, сват, сосед, кто? Всего-то парень на автобусной остановке, игравший с ним в одном сериале — а в «Братьях по оружию», если честно, играли все, кому не лень, подходящего пола и готовые париться по жаре в берцах и касках за семьсот пятьдесят фунтов.  
Семьсот пятьдесят фунтов — немаленькая сумма по меркам Джеймса, и «Братья по оружию» — очень неплохой сериал, но из денег осталась только двадцатка, и воротить морду от подачек не приходится.  
Пока он ел — жадно, быстро, забывая пережёвывать, — парень закинул ногу на ногу, закурил, любуясь прихваченными со студии ботинками, и спросил:  
— Говорят, завтра кастинг на «Армаддил». Ты идёшь?  
— Все идут, — неразборчиво ответил Джеймс. — И всех пошлют. Лучше на «Вместе каждый день» сходить.  
— Подростковая фигня, — авторитетно сказал Майкл, стряхнув пепел в лужу. — Меня не возьмут, мне двадцать пять скоро.  
— Да из тебя щас песок посыплется, чувак.  
— А вот тебя могут и взять. Ты такой... такой...  
— Какой?  
— Хилый какой-то. Хлюпик, вот!   
— Сам ты хлюпик, — обиделся он. — Мне двадцать два.  
— А я бы тебе больше восемнадцати не дал, — удивился Майкл.  
— А я бы у тебя и не взял, — огрызнулся Джеймс. — Да где, ё-моё, автобус...

  
Да, пожалуй, уже часов шесть, и скоро начнёт темнеть. Залезая в душ, Джеймс забыл закрутить кран, и из ванной в коридор теперь несётся дотошный шум текущей воды. Из-за шума телевизор почти не слышно — это просто картинка, отсвечивающая красным и голубым, ни больше ни меньше.   
Люди на красной дорожке открывают и закрывают рты, как аквариумные рыбки. Вот среди них проплывает лицо Джеймса, и оно тоже чем-то смахивает на рыбье: то же судорожное, ничуть не осмысленное движение смыкающихся и размыкающихся губ. Парень с микрофоном слушает его с интересом, как будто бы эти увещевания о бессмыслице для него важны. Что важного он мог ему поведать?   
Надо встать и закрыть чёртов кран, пока вода не полилась на пол.  
Ах да. Он вещал про секс каждое утро.   
Очень хочется пить.   
Наконец Джеймс встаёт и идёт до ванной, выключает душ, жадно пьёт из-под крана холодную безвкусную воду. В зеркале застывает мужик чуть за тридцать: у него красные усталые глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами, сетка ужесточившихся морщин, бегущих к вискам, неровная щетина на подбородке. Видок, который не тянет на внешность суперзвезды. Да и вообще ни на что не тянет, если честно. Даже на тот гамбургер у пустой остановки.  
Сейчас старая запись с «Эмпайр» кончится, и начнётся трансляция премьеры. Джеймс смотрит на часы, чтобы не пропустить, как будто бы завален делами по уши. Добредает до кухни, не притрагиваясь к паэлье, достаёт из холодильника банку пива и, открывая на ходу, возвращается на диван, без обиняков положив ноги на обивку. Обивка дорогущая и стоит столько, сколько он не получал за все первые работы в кино и театре, вместе взятые.  
Вода в ванной всё ещё подтекает, и надо бы вызвать слесаря.  
К чёрту слесаря, главное — не пропустить премьеру.

  
— Знаешь что, я готов терпеть многое, — с чувством сказал Майкл, отставив в сторону пустой бокал из-под пива. — Но это возмутительно. Ты просто больной!  
— Тебе всё равно меня не переубедить, — флегматично ответил Джеймс. — Вторая часть — и точка.  
— Вторая часть? Ты соображаешь? Все знают, что «Чужой» семьдесят девятого года намного круче, чем «Чужие» восемьдесят шестого!  
— Говори за себя.  
В кармане за пазухой торчала пятифунтовая бумажка — последняя с гонорара. Майкл тоже достал кошелек, худой и бренчащий мелочью, наскрёб по сусекам ещё восемь фунтов, и это хватило на пятую порцию пива.   
— Я не прошёл кастинг на «Вместе каждый день», — сказал Джеймс, чтобы перевести разговор. — Я не хлюпик, ясно тебе?  
— Ну, в таком случае лучше бы ты был хлюпиком, — резонно заметил Майкл. — Их везде берут. Это сейчас очень модно.  
Он глотнул пива из новой кружки, подвинулся поближе и снова возмутился:  
— Но «Чужие»!.. Это ты даёшь, старина.  
— Первая часть всем нравится потому, что она первая, — отрезал Джеймс. — А «Чужие» — по-настоящему отличный сиквел. Ты видел ещё какой-нибудь такой же сиквел, который не испохабил бы оригинал? Не уверен. Так что не надо мне тыкать носом в семьдесят лохматый год.  
— Семьдесят лохматый? Да это же Ридли Скотт снимал! Почти дебютная работа. Ты ещё скажи, что не уважаешь Тарантино.  
— Да кто такой этот твой Тарантино? Все про него забыли уже почти после «От заката до рассвета». И вряд ли вспомнят.   
От такой наглости Майкл чуть не поперхнулся пивом, вытер губы и, качнувшись на стуле, азартно предложил:  
— Спорим, я снимусь в фильме у Скотта?  
Джеймс поднял взгляд от кружки с янтарно-прозрачным пивом. Глаза по ту сторону столика смотрели на него горячо и требовательно, с пацанским неуемным напором — как будто бы в подворотне подраться предлагает, честное слово.  
— В фильме у Скотта и я снимусь, — сказал Джеймс, чтобы его поддеть. — В массовке. Хоть щас, если в Голливуд рвануть.  
— А я сыграю главную роль, — не моргнув глазом сообщил Майкл. — И это будет фильм про Чужого. Спорим?  
Вот засранец. Чего ему так неймётся?  
— И этот человек называет меня ненормальным, — пробубнил Джеймс, ткнувшись губами в кружку.  
— Стремаешься, значит, — удовлетворённо заключил Майкл.  
— Я стремаюсь? Да ты меня плохо знаешь.  
— Тогда спорим, — упрямо повторил он.  
— Да зачем оно мне надо, — фыркнул Джеймс, раздражаясь и горячась. — Что я, дурак? Ты просрёшь мне кучу денег и никогда не отдашь.  
— Это ты просрёшь. А я снимусь у Ридли Скотта в главной роли.  
— Фильмы про Чужого больше никто не снимает.  
— А я говорю — снимут! Ты просто боишься проиграть.  
Джеймс снова испытующе глянул ему в лицо; лицо было озорным и шалым, с кошачьей смешной ухмылкой от уха до уха, и очень хотелось стереть эту победную ухмылочку с сияющего Майкла.  
— Ладно. Замётано. Спорим.  
— И на что спорим?  
— На гамбургер. Деньги ты всё равно никогда не отдашь.  
Он пожал протянутую руку. Ладонь была сухой и горячей, кожа под пальцами показалась шершавой — спокойное и тянущее ощущение, неясная щекотливость под левым нижним ребром. Какой-то хмельной парень с соседнего стола подошёл и разбил рукопожатие, и на какое-то мгновение Джеймсу показалось, что Майкл тоже не хочет отпускать его руку, тоже смотрит волком, тоже излишне храбрится. Потому что все они, наверное, в эту пору такие — являющие собой идиотскую смесь отчаяния и самоуверенности, разбрасывающиеся обещаниями про съёмки у Ридли Скотта и неспособные даже пройти отбор на распоследнюю роль в дешёвом сериале для домохозяек.  
Потому что это очень страшно — если тебе двадцать два, и ты из Шотландии, а вокруг угрюмый огромный Лондон, забитый деловыми спешащими людьми и молчаливыми женщинами в чёрных хиджабах. Ты, как придурок, топчешься на пустой остановке, автобуса нет, очень хочется жрать, и хорошо бы на съёмной халупе никто не обрубил электричество.  
И тут появляется кто-то ещё — с дурацким рюкзаком в ромбик и в пацанской кенгурухе с капюшоном. У него в рюкзаке два гамбургера, он простой и ничуть не стеснительный, и улыбка выкапывает смешные ямки на его пока ещё округлых щеках.  
Джеймс тогда подумал, что на всю жизнь это запомнит — этот момент, когда они с Майклом выходят из забегаловки, и очень хочется ещё раз пожать большую и тёплую руку.  
Иллюзия счастливой безбашенной юности — когда от людей в твоей жизни остаются только дожди, рюкзаки, остановки и ямочки на щеках.

  
...Но тогда — тогда всё это было каким-то другим. Нет, не то чтобы трава зеленее, а вода мокрее — это всё глупости, а Джеймс, как бы то ни было, человек прагматичный — даже когда беспрерывно болтает о ерунде. Тогда можно было, например, не иметь мобильного телефона и полночи шарахаться по городу. Совершенно не получается вспомнить, куда Майкл тогда собирался ехать, и почему они пропустили автобус. Джеймс помнит только то, как ливень казался огромным и бесконечным, длинная туча растягивалась вдоль города, как перина по каркасу кровати, и приходилось останавливаться под каждым козырьком. Кенгуруха Майкла быстро промокла, он снял её, оставшись в футболке, и выжал над водостоком, перебросив через плечо.   
Ливень не кончался: всё шёл и шёл, будто что-то подозревал. Майкл вышел из-под козырька, добежал с потушенной сигаретой до урны на противоположном тротуаре, вернулся и спросил:  
— А далеко до дома?  
И вдруг оказалось — до дома недалеко, пара кварталов и десять минут бегом. Майкл жутко стучал по лужам в своих реквизитных берцах, чем-то похожий на парня из «Спасти рядового Райана», было холодно и смешно, страшно стучали зубы, а у подъезда долго не открывалась дверь.  
Потом ещё минут десять стояли в коридоре, дышали и по-собачьи отряхивались, Майкл стянул футболку и бросил на пол в ванной, из которой Джеймс не дал ему выйти: сначала вцепился в тёплую шершавую руку, потом прихватил за тёмные волосы на затылке. От Майкла пахло пивом и сигаретами, наощупь он был горячий, как печка, и целовался быстро, сочно, с бравадой — точно так же, как спорил, что сыграет у Ридли Скотта.  
Тогда казалось — это всё несерьёзно, на раз или два, ну хорошо — на четыре максимум, а потом такого будет ещё много-много, и плевать, что Джеймсу, в общем-то, никогда не нравились пацаны.   
— Берцы сними, — предлагает он шёпотом, пока за стенкой какая-то тётка обстоятельно распекает своего великовозрастного сынка.  
Фассбендер спохватывается, торопится стряхнуть ботинки, задолбаться можно со шнуровкой, и хрен с ней, с обувью, с кроватью, со всем на свете — в ванной сухо и жарко, как в Южной Африке, член давно уже стоит колом, трётся о майкловский твёрдый живот. В суматохе они забывают про берцы, и про выход, и про то, что на свете существуют матрасы и горизонтальные поверхности — мир сворачивается в пружину прямо там, у стены с оббитой кафельной плиткой, и тётке за стенкой придётся повысить голос, чтобы заглушить то, как громко и крышесносно стонет Джеймс.

  
Трансляции всегда начинаются с толп и заканчиваются ими же: огромное беснующееся море фанатов, набрасывающееся на себя волнами, разбивающимися об ограду. Между двух берегов фанатов разливается ковровая дорожка, которую стыдно назвать ковром, и по ней вышагивают напомаженные мифические люди — всегда красивые, поднебесные, в немыслимых одноразовых шмотках, купленных ради пары часов. Красота океанариума, разбивка на два несопоставимых мира — Джеймс помнит времена, когда сам стоял в такой толпе, и всякий верзила с клочком бумаги для автографа норовил выбить ему зубы неосторожным движением титанического локтя.  
Телевизор пересвечивает цвета и коверкает картинку; по ту сторону всё проще и порывистей, на дорожке всегда шумно, душно и не по себе, кто-нибудь обязательно крикнет про ребёнка или бросит в тебя бумажку с телефоном, отчего к концу действия грех не почувствовать себя обезьянкой при Лондонском зоопарке.  
Фассбендер выходит одним из первых, мало говорит на камеру и много работает; десять лет назад он бравировал новой подписью и то и дело норовил расписаться маркером у Джеймса на спине, а сейчас всё получается быстро и легко — чем не повод для гордости?  
Одна камера неподвижна и демонстрирует парадный вход в кинотеатр: высокие раздвижные двери, как в торговом центре — не пропустите приобщение к киноискусству оптом по десять фунтов, только сегодня десять билетов по цене двадцати!..  
Джеймс и сам не знает, отчего так тошно: может быть, это всё от пива, или оттого, что он два дня не выходил из квартиры (с тех пор, как остался один), или в этой дорожке дело, или в толпах фанатов — и наплевать.  
Камера у раздвижных дверей вдруг вылавливает силуэт остановившейся фигуры кудрявого небритого мужика в тёмном костюме. Мужик достаёт телефон из кармана, пару секунд что-то ищет и подносит трубку к уху.  
Телефон пиликает где-то в диванных подушках; Джеймс смотрит, как Фассбендер мнётся у кинотеатра, поворачивается и улыбается в зрачок камеры, не отнимая трубку от уха.  
И всё это, конечно, глупо, и совсем не по возрасту, и не пристало даже подобное замечать, но Джеймс может поклясться, что на щеках у Фассбендера ямочки, и — право слово! — пахнет дождём.

  
Говорите, четыре раза? Черта с два — три с половиной месяца. Джеймсу, конечно, не нравятся пацаны. И Майкл ему не нравится — особенно по утрам, когда вскакивает ни свет ни заря и начинает громко расхаживать по квартире, производя немыслимое количество звуков. Ещё Майкл не нравится Джеймсу, когда спорит с ним до пены у рта о вещах, которые никому не пришли бы в голову, — например, о количестве серий в «Звёздном пути». И когда лезет целоваться в невменяемом состоянии — а пьёт Фассбендер, как лошадь, да ещё и ухитряется наутро оставаться свеженьким, развесёлым, готовым к подвигам — одно загляденье.   
Всё остальное время Джеймс от него без ума, и от себя без ума, и вообще — просто — без ума. Жить без ума легко и приятно, в этой жизни никогда не бывает денег, и ни одна зараза, конечно, не даст им роль — потому что для этого надо быть угрюмым хлюпиком или смазливым страдальцем, а Майкл с Джеймсом — не то и не другое.

  
Да что ж такое, телефон звонит и звонит, от него нет никакого спасу — хоть об стенку бей. Чтобы это прекратилось, Джеймс нажимает на кнопку вызова, и голос из трубки, перекрикивая шум беснующейся толпы за ограждениями, орёт:  
— Ты проиграл мне гамбургер, придурок! Включи телевизор, я сейчас обнимусь с Ридли Скоттом! Ридли, Ридли, не мог бы ты... да, пожалуйста... одну минутку...

  
Никак не получается вспомнить, чем всё тогда кончилось: Джеймс помнит только то, как провожал Майкла на паром до Ирландии, судно было побитое и еле живое, Майкл опаздывал, а Джеймс его подгонял, и тот смотрел как-то серьёзно, непривычно тяжело, без обычной беззаботности бытия.  
— И не звони, — сказал Джеймс, пряча ладони за спину, чтобы не нарваться на рукопожатие. — Хватит. Наигрались.  
И нет бы заткнуть его чем-нибудь, нет бы прервать, наорать, отказаться — Фассбендер не возмущался.  
Немного потоптался на месте, усмехнулся в зубы, поднял глаза и выдал:  
— Ты всё равно меня любишь. А я упорный.  
И побежал на палубу.

  
— Майкл, ты больной, — хрипло говорит ему Джеймс, стараясь не дрожать голосом, быть мужиком, да и вообще — чему-нибудь соответствовать. Статусу, гонорару, возрасту, хоть чему-нибудь — не может быть, чтобы люди никак не менялись, такого не происходит, жизнь не так устроена и никогда не станет такой.  
Но экран телевизора отсвечивает голубым, и на нём Фассбендер крепко обнимает за плечо седого и скептичного Ридли Скотта. У Фассбендера борода, шикарный костюм, ботинки из кожи неведомых миланских зверьков, и это, конечно, не берцы и не кенгуруха, но ведь и на дворе не две тысячи второй.  
На дворе двенадцатый, Фассбендеру тридцать пять, а Джеймсу недавно стукнуло тридцать три, но в трубку он дышит, как двадцатилетний — неровно и шумно, чуть-чуть задыхаясь от ритма.  
— Ты больной, понял? — хрипит Джеймс, очень боясь, что сейчас Фассбендер отрубится и ничего не услышит. Ни черта не услышит, ни единого слова. — Ты на всю голову больной и не лечишься! И хватит тискать мистера Скотта, он ни в чём не виноват!  
— Ты за пару часов до Хаммерсмита доберешься? — перебил Майкл, не слушая. Он никогда не слушал, даже не старался — вечно, дубина, пёр напролом. Только когда было надо — не остановил.  
Джеймс молчал, и Фассбендер с тревогой позвал:  
— Джим! Джим, ты живой там?  
— Да.   
— Доберёшься до Хаммерсмита к десяти? Я тут голодный, как чёрти кто, а ты мне должен гамбургер.  
Надо быть умным. Взрослым. Правильным. Надо сказать «нет, у меня дела».  
— На остановке в десять. И только попробуй опоздать.  
В трубке шумно, ухо уже устало, и камера, как назло, от Майкла ушла — теперь телевизор и вовсе можно выбрасывать на помойку.  
Сквозь грохот и гул в трубку долетают крики, где-то включают музыку, разобрать ничего невозможно, но Джеймс всё равно всё слышит — так чётко, как будто Фассбендер и впрямь стоит рядом с ним.  
— Опоздать?.. Ты никак что-то попутал.  
Голос легкомысленный, весёлый, и на ум просится кенгуруха и берцы, а вовсе не щегольской костюм.  
— Я ведь упорный, забыл?..

**fin.**


End file.
